<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sex by SashaMagnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439661">Morning Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMagnus/pseuds/SashaMagnus'>SashaMagnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom David Karofsky, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Top Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMagnus/pseuds/SashaMagnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sebastian have a happy morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave slowly opened his eyes and reached for Sebastian in bed beside him, but his hand came up empty. He scanned his eyes across the room before he smelled the delicious smell of bacon. He must be in the kitchen Dave thought. He scratched his head as he rolled out of bed, putting on his slippers as the hardwood floors were cold in the morning.

</p><p>Walking downstairs the smell of the food grew stronger and stronger. When he came into the kitchen, he came across his beautiful boyfriend cooking bacon and eggs, with a stack of pancakes on a plate beside him. Dave couldn't help but smile and somehow grow even more in love with the man he hoped would one day become his husband.<br/>
He came up behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back. </p>
<p>“The food smells amazing baby.” Dave said. </p>
<p>Sebastian smiled, “Thanks it’ll be done in just a moment.” </p>
<p>Dave was hungry, but when he saw Sebastian shirtless in their kitchen he wasn’t just hungry for food anymore.<br/>
Dave started to kiss the back of Sebastian’s neck, “Mmmm food can wait cant it? I’m horny now.”</p>
<p>Sebastian laughed and put down the spatula he was holding. He turned around to face his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist, and Dave moved his arm up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“You’re always horny Dave.” Sebastian replied as one eyebrow raised at Dave. </p>
<p>Dave pouted, “I am not!” </p>
<p>Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and brought Dave in for a kiss. He kissed him deeply hoping that would satisfy him for a bit, but Dave tried to deepen the kiss. As much as Sebastian was enjoying this, he didn’t want their food to burn and he was starving. So, he grabbed Dave’s hair from the nape of his neck and pulled his head back. This caused Dave to whimper and try to get even closer to Sebastian.</p>
<p>“Dave babe if you can hold out till I finish breakfast then I promise to make it worth your while when were done.” Sebastian said, keeping a hold on Dave, he had to tighten the grip on his hair to get Dave’s attention. Dave had closed his eyes for a second but opened them when he felt the tightened grip of Sebastian’s hand. He bit his lip and looked at Sebastian from underneath his lashes. </p>
<p>“But it would be so much better if we started breakfast later and had sex now” Dave explained. He started to rub up and down Sebastian and grind into him. Sebastian grit his teeth. His cock was hardening from the attention Dave’s hand were giving him. </p>
<p>He inwardly sighed and reached behind him to turn off the stove. He would just have to reheat breakfast. Dave grinned in victory, but when he looked at Sebastian in the eyes he gulped. Fuck he was going to wreck him, and he was going to enjoy every last bit. </p>
<p>Sebastian still had Dave’s hair in his hand, so he gripped it even harder which caused a groan to come from Dave. Sebastian smirked, leaning down he sucked and bit at Dave’s neck. </p>
<p>Now Dave was panting, “Fuck Sebastian more!”</p>
<p>Sebastian finally released his mouth from Dave’s neck and led them to their bedroom. He pushed Dave onto the bed and crawled over him. He opened Dave’s legs to get between them. </p>
<p>“Did you clean yourself last night?” Sebastian asked. </p>
<p>Dave blushed at the question but nodded his head yes. </p>
<p>Sebastian grinned, “Good cause since you didn't let me eat breakfast, I’m just going to have to eat you.” </p>
<p>Fuck that’s hot Dave thought. </p>
<p>Sebastian leaned down and pulled Dave’s boxers off. He rubbed his cock and started kissing his inner thighs. He sucked on them making the blood rise to the top creating hickeys. Sebastian could hear Dave’s whimpers and moans, but that wasn’t enough for him. Sebastian gripped Dave’s thick thighs hard, those thighs were some of Sebastian’s favorite part about his boyfriend. His grip was going to leave bruises on Dave for sure. He held his thighs apart preventing Dave from closing them. Sebastian leaned down and started kiss and sucking on the part between Dave’s balls and hole. He licked at it getting it nice and wet from his saliva. This caused the spit to trail down to Dave’s hole. Sebastian started to lick and suck at Dave’s hole till he stuck his tongue inside there. </p>
<p>As Sebastian was eating him out Dave was dying of pleasure. Sebastian’s hands on his thighs was already doing it for him alone, but Sebastian’s tongue reached places that he couldn't comprehend. He repeatedly panted out Sebastian’s name. The only thing that his brain could remember now. He had one hand in Sebastian’s hair just wanting to keep him down there forever. That’s when Sebastian leaned up from his position. Dave let out a loud whine. </p>
<p>“Calm down baby just need to grab the lube” Sebastian said shushing Dave. </p>
<p>Sebastian grabbed the lube from the bedside dresser. He poured some onto his hand and then went back down to Dave’s hole. He stuck one finger in which he heard Dave groan at. He let just one finger open Dave up at first to get him comfortable. </p>
<p>“More please Seb pleaseee” Dave begged. </p>
<p>Sebastian groaned and bit his lip when he heard his Dave begging. </p>
<p>He quickly but still carefully got Dave prepared. When Dave was stuffed with four of Sebastian’s fingers and was practically drooling on himself with his hands gripping the sheets tightly, Sebastian knew he was ready. Sitting up he grabbed a pillow that was laying beside Dave and put it under his hips. He lubed up his cock and got it ready for Dave.<br/>
Looking at Dave he caressed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Baby..Dave..I need you to open your eyes.”</p>
<p>Dave forced his hazel eyes open to stare in Sebastian’s light blue eyes. Sebastian smiled at Dave sweetly then plunged his cock into Dave. </p>
<p>“Fuckkkk!” Dave exclaimed his head slamming back into his pillow eyes now staring at the ceiling. Sebastian grabbed Dave’ s head and forced him to look him in the eyes as he fucked him. </p>
<p>Dave mouth hung open, he wanted so badly to close his eyes, but he kept them open for Sebastian. His hands came up to grip Sebastian’s back. His short nails left crevasses in Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian started a consistent pace of thrusting into Dave. Keeping a medium tempo as to not allow Dave to cum just yet. Dave felt like he was being tortured though because every time he reached for his cock Sebastian would smack his hand away. When he tried to get Sebastian to go faster, he would end up just going at a slower speed which caused Dave to groan. </p>
<p>Sebastian was feeling the need to cum, but he wanted Dave to cum before him. </p>
<p>So, he leaned up and grabbed Dave’s wrists. Dave looked at him in confusion until Sebastian started to jackhammer his cock into Dave holding onto Dave’s wrist creating a bounce affect. Dave let out a scream and couldn’t stop screaming Sebastian’s name. Dave’s orgasm was fast approaching, and before he could stop it, he suddenly came. Dave thought that was the end of it as his legs trembled and his cock was becoming oversensitive with the brushes it got from Sebastian’s stomach. But Sebastian kept fucking him till he had his full. By the time Sebastian came, Dave was a mess. He wasn’t able to have another orgasm but he was still oversensitive and could barely speak just whimper as Sebastian pulled out of him.  </p>
<p>Sebastian spoke into Dave’s ear, “It’s okay baby I got you.”</p>
<p>Sebastian took Dave into his arms just holding him as Dave’s heart rate started to settle back down. </p>
<p>“I think you broke me” Dave finally said after a few minutes. </p>
<p>Sebastian let out laugh and just held Dave even tighter, “That’s what you get for coming between me and my food.” </p>
<p>Sebastian kissed Dave sweetly as Dave leaned into the kiss. </p>
<p>“I would do it again too.” Dave muttered as they kissed. </p>
<p>Sebastian smacked Dave’s ass which caused Dave to whimper. Sebastian rolled back on top of Dave ready to see if he could get another orgasm out of him. Breakfast could wait a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First story on here hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>